


Recovery

by heroalba



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Sometimes the most comforting thing is just knowing that someone is there.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> this is an experimental drabble i did a while back that i finally got the courage to post,,,,, i'd die for usopp

“Hey, Luffy?”

Luffy’s face grew pinched, eyebrows scrunching up like he was hurting. Sweat was soaking through his red shirt, and Luffy’s fists were clenched tight at his side. Concern swelled up in Usopp’s chest, and he nearly hesitated.

He’d never seen Luffy like this. Even after Thriller Bark and Water 7, Luffy had never looked so… Hurt.

Usopp went to his knees at his captain’s side, smoothing one hand down the now more-defined muscles in Luffy’s arm.

“Luffy, wake up.”

Luffy’s lips thinned into a line, then spread in a scowl. Usopp pressed harder, frowning.

“Luffy!”

His eyes flew open, glazed, and Luffy gasped like he’d been held underwater. He flew up, slamming his skull into Usopp’s. Unwittingly having leaned over Luffy’s prone form, Usopp hissed and jerked back, holding his head as pain shot down his spine.

“Ow! Luffy!”

Luffy looked at him, chest heaving, eyes still glassy, and Usopp immediately felt guilty. He spotted Luffy’s hand, clasped into a light fist over the scar on his chest, and the guilt multiplied.

Softening his tone, Usopp continued, “Hey, you okay?” He received a blank look in turn, and then a bright (but shaky) smile bloomed over Luffy’s face.

“Yeah!” Luffy said, and laughed. Usopp’s eyes fell to the hand still curled against his chest, but Luffy didn’t seem to notice.

“You sure you’re okay? I mean, you slept through lunch-”

“What?!”

In less than a second, Luffy was on his feet. Usopp blinked up at him, cursed himself for having grown unused to the manic energy his captain possessed.

“Yeah you-” Luffy didn’t hear him, having already taken off with the frantic slapping of sandals against the Sunny’s deck.

“Luffy! Don’t just run off when I’m talking to you!”

Usopp crossed his arms, feigning annoyance. Inwardly, he was relieved. The cloudy look Luffy had woken up with left him uneasy, and at least…

At least some things didn’t change.

Usopp yelped in alarm as a sudden pressure fell on his head, and he jerked back in time to see Luffy withdrawing his hand, grinning, from across the deck.

“Thanks Usopp!” he yelled, disappearing around the corner and into the galley. The leftover anxiety lessened, and Usopp smiled.

_It’s not like I did anything, Luffy._


End file.
